


Clean Up Your Mess

by LeoArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dog Dean, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, slightly submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stuck 'dog-sitting' Dean while Sam's out because Dean can't be trusted on his own.  Just when Cas thinks he's behaving, Dean proves him wrong and Cas has to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up Your Mess

As it turned out, the concoction Dean had taken was more potent than they’d thought.  It got them through the case just fine, but it didn’t wear off after that.  In fact, its effects seemed to have gotten a bit stronger since then.  Sam had called Cas over in case he knew of anything that could help Dean, but unfortunately, he didn’t.  The only way he was able to help was by ‘dog-sitting’ Dean while Sam was out.  Evidently, Dean had a tendency to get into trouble if he was left alone now.  Just like an ill-behaved dog.  And, like ill-behaved dog, it was mostly done out of boredom and a need for attention. 

Castiel had found it to be awkward and strange at first, having the tough hunter looking at him with curious eyes, head tilted, tongue hanging out and, Cas was fairly certain, his butt wiggling in excitement.  Once Cas had gotten used to it though, he found this dog-Dean much simpler in just about every way; even communication.  Even though he rarely actually _spoke_ , and when he did they were very short and concise sentences, dog-Dean was much more open.  As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he almost liked this Dean better.

With Sam still gone, Cas was stuck dog-sitting for the night.  He didn’t mind, Dean was being very well-behaved tonight.  Of course, that made him slightly suspicious.  But, by the time they’d gone to sleep, with Cas on his side and Dean curled up by his chest, Dean still hadn’t done anything bad.  Cas sighed and lightly scratched Dean’s head, earning a content hum and him wiggling somehow closer.  He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Cas remained asleep as the hours slowly ticked by until he felt like something was off.  The body of heat was missing from his chest and something was touching him.  Repeatedly.  His mind was slow to realize, thinking that maybe Dean had gotten and wanted to play in the middle of the night; he’d done it before.  With his senses clearing up from sleepiness, he could hear heavy, ragged breaths.  The sound of skin against skin, muffled by the blankets.  Feel the body of heat that now had him pinned.  Cas flinched and threw the blankets back, finding Dean straddling his leg and humping against him.

“Dean, what the hell are you—“

“Sorry,” Dean breathed, “Can’t stop.  Too close.  Sorry.”

Cas stared at him in confusion, piecing together what Dean meant.  Just as he figured it out, he felt a warm liquid spill over his bare thigh and soak into part of his boxers.  Cas didn’t look down, he just blinked a few times at Dean.  Dean lifted his head, nosing at Cas’ elbow and looked up at him through thick lashes with apologetic eyes.  Cas shook his head, bringing himself back to what had just happened.  He pursed his lips as his eyes flicking down the mess on his leg, then back up to Dean.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled.

When he went to move off him, Cas grabbed him by the collar.

“Dean,” Cas said sternly, “Look at me.”

Dean froze but kept his eyes from meeting Cas’.

“Hey.”

Cas shifted his weight off his other elbow and reached up to grab Dean by the jaw and make him look at him.  Dean whimpered and tried to slink back, but got nowhere because of Cas’ hold on the collar.

“Do you know what you did?” Cas asked evenly.

Dean nodded twice and tried to pull away from Cas again.

“That was very bad, Dean.  Bad dog.”

Dean gave another whimper, dropping his gaze away from Cas.

“…Clean up your mess,” Cas said.

Dean glanced up in him, eyes full of suspicion and uncertainty.

“You heard me,” Cas said, this time with more conviction, “Clean up your mess.”

He pulled on Dean’s collar, dragging his head down.  Then, using the other hand, he pressed against the back of Dean’s head, effectively rubbing his nose in his own mess like a bad dog.  Dean wrinkled his nose and jerked against Cas’ hold, daring to glare up at him.

“Dean…” Cas warned.

He heard a low growl rumble from Dean before he relaxed and tentatively stuck his tongue out.  He recoiled slightly, shaking his head at the taste and glaring up at Cas again.  Cas returned the glare and tugged on the collar again; he was serious.  Dean shifted and licked again, recoiling less.  Cas thought he didn’t enjoy it, but with how quickly it was lapping up his own cum, he couldn’t be sure.  The only thing he could be sure was how arousing he found it to be.  By the time Dean had cleaned him up, save for the stain on his boxers, he loosened his hold on his collar.  Dean sat back on his haunches, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shaking his head like he was trying to get the taste out.

“That’s a good boy,” Cas hummed.

Dean glanced him sideways with spite.

“And you know what good boys get, right?”

Dean perked up and Cas could feel him slightly wiggling his ass.

“Good boys get treats.”

Dean dropped to all fours, shaking his ass and looking ready to play.  Cas moved to sit up and lean against the headboard, carefully slipping his boxers off.  Cas couldn’t help but smirk as Dean tilted his head in curiosity.  He waved a hand for Dean to come closer, but all Dean did was still his movements with a trace of betrayal on his face.  Cas sighed and leaned forward, grabbing Dean’s collar again and dragging forward.

“Don’t look at me like that, this is part of your mess,” Cas said, “Show me you’re still a good boy and take care of it.  Then you can have your treat.”

Dean’s jaw tensed before he gave a rough bark of annoyance.  Cas lightly popped him on the nose for it, earning an indignant look from Dean, and tugged on his collar again.  Dean narrowed his eyes, but submitted; again.  He really wanted a treat.

Dean licked at the base of Cas’ dick, earning a content sound from him and he rested his head back against the headboard.  Dean moved a little lower, dragging his tongue across Cas’ balls before hesitantly taking one in his mouth.  He gently sucked on it, lavishing his tongue around it before letting go and giving the same treatment to the other.  Cas let out a soft moan, his hands finding their way to Dean’s hair and carding into it.  Dean licked his way up Cas’ dick, lapping up the pre-come that had started to gather.

“Good boy…” Cas breathed.

Dean took the head in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit.  Cas inhaled sharply, subconsciously pushing Dean’s head further down, catching him off guard, and making him take three quarters of his length.  Dean’s eyes darted up as he growled in warning, although the threat was lost on Cas at the vibrations.  Dean pulled off of Cas and licked up the side of Cas’ dick before taking him in his mouth again.  Cas clutched harder at Dean’s hair, moaning whimpers as Dean started to bob his head.  Dean let out a breath and pressed down further, taking in all of Cas.

“Oh, such a good boy…”

Dean moved back up, flicking his tongue over Cas’ slit again before deep-throating him again.  Cas dug his nails into Dean’s head and thrust up into Dean’s mouth, making him sputter as cum filled his mouth and spilled down his throat. 

Cas relaxed, breathing heavily and looking at Dean with hazy eyes.  He gave a breathy laugh as he watched Dean’s tongue dart out to wipe the white liquid from the corners of his mouth.  Cas sighed contentedly before glancing down at him.  Dean followed his gaze and looked away as if he saw nothing else to clean up.

“Dean, come on,” Cas prompted, “You wanna show me you’re a good boy, right?”

Dean shifted again, rolling his jaw before sighing and leaning down the lick Cas clean.  When he was done, he sat back and looked expectantly at Cas; once again, shaking his ass in anticipation.  Cas shook his head with a half grin.

“One more thing,” Cas said.

Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“It’s easy,” Cas sighed, “I know you and I know what’s in your duffel bag.  Go get it.”

Dean sat there, thinking for a moment.  Clearly, the ‘treat’ Cas had in mind was not the same as what Dean had been thinking.  Cas rolled his eyes and got up, crossing the room to where Dean’s bag sat against the wall.  He rummaged through the bag, unzipped an inside pocket and taking something out.  Dean knew exactly what was in that pocket and he stared at Cas in surprise as he came back and sat down on the bed with the small bottle in his hand.  Dean started for the bottle, but Cas held his hand up.

“Ah, ah, ah.  Good boys wait.”

Dean settled back, biting his lip; eyes darting between Cas’ face and the bottle.  Cas had planned on making Dean prepare him, but with how anxious he was now, he’d probably do a half-assed job and Cas was not going to have that.  Cas poured the cool gel into his hand, tossing the bottle aside, and rubbed it up and down his fingers.  As he reached behind himself, Dean shifted restlessly and let out a long whine.  At the warning look from Cas, Dean stilled as best he could and swallowed anxiously.  Cas made quick but proper work of himself, like he’d done it a dozen times; a thought that had Dean whining and shaking.

Cas reached forward with his still slicked hand and took hold of Dean’s dick, giving him a few pumps to coat slicken him as well.  He smirked at seeing the barely contained excitement on Dean’s strained face before he turned around on to his hands and knees.  Dean gave a short, excited but question bark.

“Go ahead, you’ve been go—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Dean pounced on him and shoved himself inside; hitting Cas’ prostate on the first thrust.  Cas was momentarily blinded by stars before he came back to his senses and the feeling of Dean pounding into him.  Dean had an iron grip on him, one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder, forcing him to submit.  Cas tried to stay up against Dean’s force, but the hunter was far stronger and made Cas’ arms buckle.  He dropped to the mattress, grabbing the pillow and clutching it tightly as every single thrust found its mark.  Each one was faster and harder than the last.  It wasn’t long before Dean had him wrecked; gasping, biting into pillow, moaning praises and begging for more.

Cas came hard against the mattress with a scream and was left whimpering as Dean continued humping into him.  But Dean only made it a few more thrusts before his hips stuttered and snapped forward with his own release.  Dean panted heavily, robotically letting go of Cas and leaving bruises behind.  He draped himself over Cas, wrapping his arms around his chest and knocking his knees against Cas’ to get him to lay down.  When he did, Dean stopped him from just dropping to the mattress. 

He rolled the both of them on their sides and lifted his face to affectionately nip and lick at Cas’ ear.  Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, smiling faintly at the content hum from Cas and let his eyes drift close.

“You made another mess,” Cas murmured.

Dean’s eyes snapped open to a narrow, tired glare.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this


End file.
